


Feeling nothing while feeling everything

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Not really tomtord, Their platonic, This is like based off a lot of my nights, at least based off of how Tom feels, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: It sucks to feel numb while everything also feels like to much.





	Feeling nothing while feeling everything

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back after dissapereing for a month  
> This is like one fic i'll post for two month's because reasons  
> (which is basically what Tom feels, well, not feels)

Normally I call them numb nights. Not exactly sure when I came up with that name. Maybe when they started to actually became a thing…

Tom sighed and tried to block out the noise around him. Matt, Edd, Tord, and himself had all gone for mass cerimonial grocery shopping. They were buying food for all times of the day unfortunately. Tom just wanted to be at home, alone in his room.

“Tom, Tom, Tom!” Edd repeated over and over again until the male glanced over at him. “Man it’s like you're in your own world. You ok?”

Tom looked up at the other blinking a few times. “What, oh uh yeah i’m fine.” He brushed Edd off as the four walked into the cereal aisle.

“Uh ok, I was gonna ask if you wanted a specific type of serial this week?”

“Nah I’ll eat whatever,” He was done with this bullshit. Everything was to much, even if they were some of the only people in the store. God he hated these nights. Wanting to get away from everything he walked off into the dry goods section, wandering down the aisle. It was easy to get overwhelmed on numb nights, he wasn't sure why.

A few months ago he had tried to explain it to Tord after he kept asking if he was alright. He described it as feeling numb, or like feeling no emotion at all while becoming very overwhelmed and frustrated because of that. As if something that wouldn't normally bug you does times ten and you just want to scream. But then you feel nothing…

Yeah, it’s been a rough couple of months. He was halfway down the aisle when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Jumping from the sudden intrusion of his personal space he looked at whoever had scared him. “Oh thank god it’s just you.” He sighed when he saw Tord. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to follow after me.” His face was blank, he felt nothing after being startled. He hated this numb feeling, he’s scream if he could.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You just seem, off tonight,” Tord commented and Tom wanted to yell back, ‘Yeah no shit, i’ve been ‘off’ for more than a year now!’, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make things worse.

“Yeah it’s just like that sometimes,” He mumbled grabbing a few boxes of macaroni. “I tried explaining it to you but I never do a good job, not even in my head.” God he sounded mono tone and depressed. He felt nothing and yet he wanted to scream. God he hated this.

“You got the point across though, feeling numb while feeling everything at once,” Tord managed to explain it even better than himself. Holy fuck.

“I hate how well you can read people,” Tom sighed walking away from the other and back to the cart, Tord following after.

“Macaroni! Good call!” Matt smiled as he set a bag of chips into the cart. Tom did not respond, only walking away. “Well, he seems to be enjoying himself.” Matt sarcastically replied, a bit hurt. Tord gave him a sympathetic smile before following after Tom.

“Maybe if you talked to the others?” He asked and Tom rolled his eyes.

“I’m not dealing with that bullshit, it’s already bad enough,”

“But i’m sure they’d understand-”

“Look Tord, I don’t even understand this myself! So if you’d just leave me alone that’d be great!” He snapped storming off down the aisle. This was to much. Everything was to much. He just wanted to be home and alone. Alone. That sounded fucking perfect right now.

Everything felt like to much, to loud, to fast. And yet it was silent. There was no movement and yet he felt like everything was moving. When he looked around though everything was still, silent.

“You need to go home,” Tord stated and Tom glared behind him.

“I don't need to be told what to do,”

“And yet you do,” Tord grabbed Tom’s hoodie sleeve, leading him to the store’s exit. “Home’s within a reasonable distance.” Tom gave up. This night was already bad enough, how could it get worse. The two left the store, walking down the road. Cars were Tom’s worse enemy right now. Bright, loud, fast moving. What a wonderful combination. Everytime someone drove by to fast he flinched or jerked back.

“Hey, you’ll be fine, just a few more minutes,” Tord reassured, slowing down so he and Tom we walking side by side. They two made their way back home after another fifteen minutes wale. So much for ‘a few more minutes’ but oh boy was Tom relieved to sloped down on his bed.

“Thank god we’re home,” He sighed glancing at Tord. He was standing in his bedroom door way, a smug grin on his face. “We don't speak of this.” Tord gave him a genuine smile and walked out leaving Tom by himself. Well, not all by himself. He had his Cockatoo.

“Tom, Tom, TOM!” He shouted and Tom rolled over to face the birb. “Hello.”

“I love you, but please don’t yell tonight,” He asked only to have the bird yell at him again. “Stoppp.” He groaned burying his face in his pillow. The Cockatoo flew from his perch over to Tom’s bed, walking over to the other.

“Tom,”

“What,”

“Hello,”

“Good night,” He responded internally smiling.

“Good night,” The birb replied flying into his open cage, becoming a white fluffy ball on his cage perch. Tom stood up and gave the bird a scratch before shutting his cage and covering it.

“Maybe tomorrow buddy, i’m not feeling good tonight,” Tom admitted turning off the lights and falling onto his bed, falling asleep quickly. Tord smiled to himself from his room. He was glad Tom at least had his bird to cheer him up on his off nights. He was glad Tom at least let him walk him home.

“Good night Tom,” He whispered to himself before turning off his room’s lights, “Hope you’re able to get better…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :')


End file.
